<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Валадары Лесу by Danifar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650498">Валадары Лесу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar'>Danifar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Казка, Узгадванне забойстваў, кроў, прымха</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>беларуская</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Што хаваецца за мяжой крывавых дрэў? Ніхто не ведае дакладна, вандроўнік, але калі занадта храбры, завітай у госці, толькі потым не скардзіся</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Валадары Лесу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я знайшла цудоўную дзяўчыну, якая выправіла мне тут усе памылкі! Я ёй так удзячна, вы б ведалі</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ніхто не ведаў, што знаходзіцца ў глыбі лесу. Ніхто не адважваўся пераступаць мяжу, абрысаваную дрэвамі колеру крыві. Ніхто не жадаў апынуцца ноччу пасярод абыякавых ствалоў, з чыіх дуплаў уважліва назірае безліч вачэй.</p><p>Алесь жыў далёка ад вёскі у маленькай хацінцы, якая даўно пакасілася ад мноства гадоў, што раўнадушна прайшлі праз яе сцены. З самага нараджэння ён перанімаў рамяство бацькі, вучыўся адрозніваць звярыныя сцежкі і пасткі духаў, чуць шэпт траў і ведаць, калі пачынаецца Іх паляванне. З самага нараджэння ён ведаў, што ноч, калі Нябесны вандроўнік скрадвае месяц, самая небяспечная. У гэту ноч нельга ні адчыняць дзверы, ні глядзець у вокны. Ён спаў у абдымку з нажом і арбалетам, каб своечасова паспець спыніць тых, хто пойдзе да вёскі. </p><p>Вясковыя яго баяліся і паважалі, а дзяўчаты парой адважваліся строіць вочкі і прыносіць піражкі і бліны. Хаця гэта хутчэй была плата за тое, што ён праводзіць людзей бяспечнымі сцежкамі да грыбных і ягадных месцаў і ахоўвае іх маленькі спакойны свет ад пачвар лесу.</p><p>Алесь прызвычаіўся нічому не здзіўляцца.</p><p>Аднойчы да яго прыйшоў пагутарыць бацька, і яны сардэчна пасядзелі на ганку, пакурваючы драныя цыгаркі і запіваючы іхні даўкі смак гарэлкай.</p><p>Пачварына, якія прыняла аблічча былога лясніка, апасля сказала толькі, што новы страж прыняты, і знікла, рассыпаўшыся дымам. Мужчына толькі паціснуў плячыма і акрапіў зямлю рэшткамі спіртнога з чаркі суразмоўцы. Бацька памёр ужо як пяць гадоў, але гэта не значыць, што ён не можа прыйсці праведаць сына.</p><p>Неяк ціха і скромна ўвайшла ў яго жыццё і Марыля. Проста аднойчы прыйшла з кошыкам свежых піражкоў, глянула і збегла, пакінуўшы Алеся ў задумлівасці. Кошык ён потым вярнуў: паставіў ля парога, з букецікам дробных пунсовых кветак унутры. Так кошык кожны дзень зранку з'яўляўся на ганку леснічовай хацінкі, а ўвечары — ля вясковай хаты.</p><p>Алесь ужо гатаваўся прыйсці сватацца да дзяўчыны, каб позірк яе глыбокіх сініх вачэй належаў толькі яму, а ён нарэшце мог дакрануцца да чорных кос, але праллі лёсу вырашылі інакш.</p><p>Іх вёска адносілася да земляў аднаго з князёў, і аднойчы, не іначай як па злосным намеры Праклятых, ён вырашыў наведаць гэтыя свае далёкія валоданні і праверыць плёткі, што йдуць пра жахлівы лес. Князь меркаваў, што глупства сялян яшчэ не падстава, каб адмовіцца ад ідэі расшырыць свае землі. Алесь згадзіўся правесці яго да мяжы. Як не загадваў князь, далей за дрэвы, чыё лісце было напоенае крывёй, ляснік не пайшоў. «Калі хочаце — ідзіце далей самі, а я потым вам магілку зраблю. Вас як па бацьку зваць, га?» — усё, што і сказаў тады светлавалосы мужчына, якога пачвары лесу не дарма прызналі Стражам. Ён ахоўваў і спакой людзей за лесам, і спакой тых, хто ў лесе. Валадар сіх земляў, якога прырода надзяліла ўладай, але не розумам, мог толькі затоіць зло на нахабнага халопа. </p><p>Вяртаючыся ў вёску, ён ужо раздумваў, як загадае сваім людзям спачатку высячы лесніка, а потым пайсці з ім у лес далей, але на паўдарозе быў спынены позіркам сініх вачэй. Марыля ішла з кошыкам да свайго закаханага. Князь, як зачараваны, вылупіўся на дзяўчыну, чыя прыгажосць была вартая толькі самога лепшага: золата, срэбра, палацаў і камянёў. Але зразумеўшы, да каго яна накіроўваецца, ён адчуў, як у грудзях халоднай змяёй звярнулася злоба.</p><p>Неўзабаве, яго служкі схапілі Марылю, каб увезці яе ў палац і зрабіць жонкай. А сам Алесь быў збіты да смерці, на яе вачах, а яго труп быў закінуты за рысу крывавых дрэў.</p><p>Хмыкнуўшы, князь загадаў падпаліць хацінку і паехаў назад, кідаючы поўныя чакання і самазадавалення позіркі на Марылю.</p><p>Вось толькі да палаца яны так і не дабраліся.</p><p>Хто з вясковых першым асмеліўся падыйсці да мяжы, каб дастаць цела Алеся і пахаваць яго па-чалавечы — ніхто не ведае. Але яны так і не знайшлі яго, толькі пара слядоў уводзіла углыб лесу, наводзячы жах на звычайных мужыкоў.</p><p>Неўзабаве ўсе пачалі гаварыць, што недзе па дарозе штосьці здарылася і з князем, які ўвёз Марылю. Вось ідуць сляды коней і людзей, а потым раз — і знікаюць, як і не было іх. Толькі кроплі крыві на зямлі чамусьці не высыхаюць, колькі бы гадоў не прайшло з той пары. Толькі адзін чалавек са ўсіх выратаваўся — сам князь, сівы і звар'яцелы, ён пастаянна нешта балбатаў пра Валадара Лесу, цераз якога глядзіць сам Змрок і чыі загады выконваюць самыя розныя здані. Яму бы не верылі, што з вар'ята ўзяць, вось толькі залаты вянок ніяк не жадаў пакінуць галаву князя, сціскаючыся вакол яе так, што нават пасля смерці яго немагчыма было зняць з чэрапа, дый і сляды сустрэчы на целе былога князя засталіся — бо знайшлі яго асобна ад яго вачэй.</p><p>А вясковыя працягвалі жыць. Бо яны ведалі, што, калі не пераступаць мяжы, можна спакойна жыць побач і з Валадаром Лесу, і з яго жонкай. Дзеці, якія адначасова і абміралі ад жаху, калі толькі ўяўлялі пранізлівыя чорныя і сінія позіркі, усё роўна саваліся ў лес, але неразумных, якія не маглі пакінуць дрыжаць, потым знаходзілі бацькі ля ганку. А чужынцы, калі і былі, то вясковыя іх ніколі не бачылі. Хадзілі толькі байкі, што жыццё і душу аднаго каваля, які вырашыў згвалціць кагосьці, забрала з сабой высокая сінявокая дзяўчына з чорнымі косамі і ў вянку з пунсовых галін. А маленькая сіротка Яніна на самой справе цяпер іх дачка, а не ляжыць з пераламанай шыяй у нейкім яры, як усе лічаць.</p><p>Шмат пакаленняў з таго моманту змянілася, а лес як стаіць, так і працягвае стаяць. Гайдаецца ў паветры лісце, якое выпіла крыві, абрысоўваючы мяжу паміж зямлёй людской і нелюдской, дый Валадар і Валадарка Лесу нячутна блукаюць па сваім валоданням.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Скажыце дзякуй КиШу з іх "Хозяином Леса" і шматлікім беларускім лягендам, якіх я зашмат перачытала ў апошні час</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>